From the prior art, devices for alignment of an automobile body are known in which the vehicle is driven onto drive plates, after which the vehicle is fixed to the fastenings on the alignment table by raising the vehicle so that its edges are supported by the fastenings at the skirts. In solutions of this sort, the lifting member is fitted to act between the drive plate and the vehicle, and the vehicle must be driven precisely to the location determined by the skirt fastenings. The solution of this sort does not include means for fixing the drive plates. Thus, when a vehicle is driven onto the drive plates, the plates tend to move.